


Чужие слова

by Anonymous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, чего боится время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужие слова

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды WTF Tolkien-PJ 2015. За беттинг спасибо kasmunaut.

Разве можно было удивить кого-то тем, что гном и эльф при встрече не разговаривают? Наверное, только Владыку Гондора, — и то, если это касалось двух его ближайших знакомых.

Любой другой житель Средиземья только пожал бы плечами: «Обычное дело! Сколько веков одно и то же — даже если на Общем языке говорят, друг дружку все равно не понимают».

Гимли знал, что в этих словах была правда, — и невеселые мысли одолевали его, когда коротким весенним днем он торопился в Минас Тирит. В столице Гондора готовились к очередному празднованию победы над Сауроном. К тому моменту, как ворота нижнего яруса распахнулись перед уставшим гномом, солнце уже село. Темнота окутывала город, там и здесь зажигались светильники, а ближе к главной площади на улицах стали появляться странные соломенные фигуры, похожие на испуганных варгов. Гимли с любопытством рассмотрел одну из них, так и не понял ее назначения и отправился дальше.

Когда он добрался до верхнего яруса, стало совсем темно и холодно, но около дворца показался знакомый силуэт в окружении нескольких людей, — и тут же сердце радостно забилось, и сил словно прибавилось. Арагорн размахивал руками, показывая на очередное соломенное безобразие и явно пытаясь выяснить у окружающих, что это такое, но тут заметил Гимли и поспешил ему навстречу.

— Я уже начал опасаться, что ты не придешь.

— Мы заканчивали с освещением в западном зале, и я не мог уйти раньше. Но если бы ты увидел нашу работу, Элессар, у тебя не хватило бы духу упрекнуть меня за задержку.

— Эомер рассказал мне, что навещал вас в прошлом месяце и не мог понять, почему раньше в пещерах было хранилище зерна, а не королевский дворец, — весело улыбнулся Арагорн и вдруг осекся, оборачиваясь и чуть отступая в сторону.

Гимли вздохнул и медленно поклонился.

— Приветствую Леголаса, сына Трандуила.

Эльф, неслышно возникший за спиной Арагорна, молча поклонился в ответ и направился в сторону дворца. Гимли покрепче сжал рукоять секиры, отчаянно пытаясь усмехнуться и скрыть горькое разочарование.

…Была ли его вина в их ссоре? Отчасти. Он пошутил, сказав что-то о Западе и о том, кто от чего устал, а кто нет, — пошутил беззлобно, но шутка угодила в дурное настроение Леголаса. Тот оскорбился и перестал говорить с ним. Вначале Гимли думал, что эта обида продлится недолго, но потом понял, что дело плохо.

Шутки — вот единственное, что равняло их миры, успокаивало врожденное, выпестованное неприятие друг друга. Они стали тем самым по-настоящему общим языком, и то, что Леголас теперь отказывался понимать их, говорило о том, что больше он не хотел… Ничего не хотел.

Они разошлись, не помирившись. Потекли долгие месяцы, Гимли сумел уговорить многих своих соплеменников отправиться с ним в пещеры Агларонда, обрел там свое новое пристанище… И услышал однажды от леди Эовин, что Леголас пришел в Итилиэн.

Разлука сыграла с Гимли злую шутку, раскрыв всю правду о том, чем стал для него лихолесский эльф. Он скучал по нему, и даже самая сложная и красивая работа, даже солнечный свет, оживляющий камень поутру, не могли занять его мысли целиком. Он всё ждал, что услышит однажды знакомые тихие шаги и смех…

И сейчас Гимли смотрел, как оглядываются на Леголаса, и понимающе усмехался. Он умел различать прекрасное. Но красота существовала только для восхищения. Чтобы любить, нужно было знать. А разве можно было знать того, с кем говоришь на разных языках?..

Нет, он его не знал.

 

***

Уже ночью, после обсуждения торговых дел и вечных проблем с перевозками, Гимли с Арагорном вышли в сад. О трудностях говорить больше не хотелось.

— Ответь, почему у тебя на улицах варги?

— Не напоминай мне. Мой наместник в городе — человек замечательный, но иногда от его идей делается не по себе. Он собрался завтра в полночь поджечь их и знаменовать этим победу света над тьмой. А весь день люди должны праздновать под взглядами этих… морд. — Арагорн покачал головой и присел на скамью, смахнув с нее росу. — Да, мне сегодня принесли весточку от Гэндальфа — он все-таки доберется до нас завтра к вечеру. Обещал такой фейерверк, что звезды позавидуют. Значит, у нас будет достойный праздник.

— Как по мне, для праздника достаточно доброй кружки пива и новой хорошей песни…

— …в компании друзей. Скажи, я смогу это себе позволить, когда кончится общее торжество?

— За себя соглашусь, а за других дать ответ не могу.

Арагорн помолчал, вытягивая длинные ноги, а потом осторожно спросил:

— Гимли, почему бы тебе не унять свою гордость и не помириться с ним?

— Ты ведь знаешь, Элессар, гномы считаются упрямым и несговорчивым народом. Эльфам же, как говорят, свойственна мудрость. И что это значит? Это значит, что сначала ты подошел с таким разговором к Леголасу. А раз тебе пришлось обращаться ко мне, стало быть, Леголас отказался.

Вся королевская благость, с которой Арагорн начинал разговор, вмиг сошла с его лица, и он поджал губы, мгновенно превращаясь в Бродягу.

— Что вы за упрямцы! Гимли, вспомни наши пятьдесят лиг от Тол Брандира до Фангорна, вспомни Дорогу мертвых, вспомни Хельмову падь… Скажи мне, одна неудачная шутка стоит так же дорого, как и всё это?

— Нет, не стоит. Значит, дело не в шутке. Я сам не знаю… — Гимли вздохнул. — Давай-ка оставим эту беседу. У меня есть отличный табачок.

Арагорн закурил, сдаваясь.

Ночной ветер гулял среди каштанов и груш, пригибал ветви — так низко, словно их удерживала чья-то рука.

 

***

Вернувшись в отведенную ему комнату, Гимли устало сбросил плащ, умылся и не сразу заметил на столе записку, прижатую камушком. Развернув ее и не успев начать читать, он неверяще потряс головой. Письмо было на кхуздуле.

Конечно, Гимли понимал, что кто-то, кроме гномов, мог знать этот язык, но сам не встречал такого среди иноплеменников. Изумление сменилось любопытством.

Он прочел послание, долго рассматривал неловкое начертание букв, а потом отправился искать покои гостей из Итилиэна…

Леголас открыл дверь еще до стука. В комнате было светло и жарко, на столе лежала книга, раскрытая на первой странице. Гимли кашлянул и протянул эльфу записку:

— Твоя работа?

Развернув письмо, Леголас нахмурился.

— Я не знаю твоего языка.

Сказано было искренне. Гимли молча кивнул, пытаясь скрыть грустное недоумение, и собрался уходить. Любопытство иссякло за один миг.

— Что там написано? — внезапно раздалось за спиной.

Читать не хотелось. Гимли помедлил, но потом все же рискнул.

— Сердишься ли ты, что я владею тем, что принадлежит лишь тебе и твоему народу? Не гневайся. В обмен я поделюсь тем, что знает мой народ. У людей есть присловье: «И смертные, и Перворожденные одинаково боятся времени — просто для одних потеряны тысячелетия, а для других минуты». Но нас всегда больше занимало то, чего боится само время. Много легенд и песен сложили об этом, но так и не нашли единого ответа. Я же соглашусь с людьми — время боится тех, кто знает цену минуте, чтобы решиться, и тысячелетию, чтобы помнить. А больше никого и ничего. Не боится даже любви.

Гимли перевел дух и мрачно засунул письмо в карман.

— Я не знаю кхуздула, — повторил Леголас. Он не оборачивался, замерев у окна и глядя куда-то в темноту.

Что ж, терять уже было нечего.

— Я доверяю и всегда доверял твоей мудрости, эльф, но можешь ли ты объяснить, почему не хочешь говорить со мной?

— Нас свел вместе долг и общее дело. Теперь у нас обоих нет ни причин, ни желания беседовать.

— За меня ты очень ловко решил, как я посмотрю.

— Мне интересно, что может быть нужно гному от эльфа…

Гимли подумал, что его гордость на сегодня вынесла достаточно, и вновь развернулся к двери, но тут Леголас в одно мгновенье оказался рядом с ним и гневно указал на записку.

— А еще более мне интересно, кто сочиняет такие послания, говоря от имени моего народа? Кто смеет рассуждать о времени и делах сердца, ничего не смысля в них? Решиться очень легко, и помнить тоже легко, только боль от этого совсем не легка. Я ведь думал, это больше никогда не случится…

В отчаянии сжав кулаки, эльф отступил обратно, натолкнулся на постель и неуклюже сел на нее. Гимли успел изумиться его внезапной неловкости, прежде чем сказать:

— Я не знаю, что за боль терзает тебя, но я хотел бы ее облегчить. Или хотя бы попробовать. И я даже думаю, что у меня получится.

На душе вдруг стало свободно и спокойно. Леголас смотрел прямо перед собой, заглядывая в какие-то неведомые дали.

— Я очень люблю тебя. Но те слова в письме — они верны, кто бы их ни написал. Любви мало. Всему наступает предел, и она никого не спасает.

— Махала ради, возвращайся-ка сюда. — Гимли подошел к нему. — Я точно знаю только одно — время боится твоего обожаемого Фангорна, и этой комнаты оно испугается тоже.

Он провел рукой по его волосам. Леголас вдруг рассмеялся и покладисто опустил голову.

— Что ты замер? Не найдешь застежку?

— Да будет тебе известно, эльф, что я могу справиться с механизмом в сотни раз сложнее и тоньше твоей застежки.

Леголас поднял на него потемневшие глаза.

— Тогда вперед, мастер.

 

***

Ранним, предрассветным утром Арагорн медленно вышел из западных ворот дворца. Туман стелился над улицей, птицы еще не приветствовали зарю, и никого из жителей не было видно, все спали. Приготовления к празднику утомляли больше самого торжества.

Арагорн вовсе не ложился в эту ночь, дел хватало — вот и сейчас ему нужно было проводить свою гостью. Молодая эльфийка шла рядом с ним, держа под уздцы гнедую кобылу, — как он знал, подарок княгини Итилиэнской.

— Еще раз благодарю тебя за вести от Гэндальфа, госпожа… Но позволь попросить — останься с нами еще ненадолго. Ведь ты лишь вчера приехала, а праздник только начинается. В Минас Тирите есть много хороших мест. Навесные сады, библиотека…

— Да, здесь всегда ценили древнее. Даже больше, чем нужно, верно?.. — Она улыбнулась. — Благодарю тебя, Элессар, но я выполнила просьбу Митрандира, и мне пора. Да и книгам я предпочитаю зверей и солнце.

Арагорн хмуро усмехнулся.

— Что ж, я знал, что эльфов переубедить невозможно…

— Не тревожься. Твои друзья помирились.

Не успел Арагорн хоть что-то сказать в ответ, как эльфийка рассмеялась и вскочила на лошадь.

— До встречи, Элессар. Да хранит Эру твой дом.

Она поправила выбившуюся рыжую прядь, накинула капюшон плаща, и, взглянув на солнце, повернула лошадь к воротам.

Арагорн смотрел ей вслед. Он был знаком с ней почти столь же долго, что и с Леголасом. Не раз и не два она помогала ему, но только лишь тогда, когда ей было «по дороге». А вот куда вела ее дорога, Следопыт не знал.

 

***

Ветер разогнал остатки тумана, всадница спешилась, отпустила поводья и подставила лицо и руки солнечным лучам.

Она думала, как неожиданно и счастливо ей пригодилось знание кхуздула. Ее учил сам Балин. Когда она впервые попросила его об этом, старый гном даже не удостоил ее ответом, но долгие месяцы просьб смягчили его сердце… Ей казалось, что она найдет в чужом языке утешение. Так и произошло — изучать его было настолько трудно, до отчаяния и слез, что любые другие мысли просто не успевали завладеть рассудком.

Поднявшееся солнце словно сетью окружало Минас Тирит и слепило глаза. Этот город снова обрел свою юность, но эльфийской страннице вдруг подумалось о том, нашла ли в нем счастье дочь Владыки Ривенделла?.. Что ж, в отличие от нее самой, Арвен Ундомиэль было даровано самое дорогое — выбор. Той довелось узнать, боится ли время одного-единственного утра, когда ты тянешься за солнечным лучом и замечаешь на рукаве своей рубашки черный волос.


End file.
